1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush, in particular a mascara brush, dental brush and medical cleaning and applicator brush, a plurality of bristles being fixed in place between twisted segments of wire and extending to all sides away from these twisted segments of wire, and the segments of wire being provided with a plastic coating.
2. Background Art
Brushes of the species under regard have been known for lots of years. In their embodiments of minor size they are used for the application of mascara fluid to eyelashes, i.e. in cosmetics, or as dental brushes especially for the cleaning of interdental gaps. Their embodiments of greater size are for instance used for cleaning bottles or pipes.
It has been known for brushes of the generic type, too, to provide the wires with a solid plastic coating prior to their being twisted. For instance, it is known from German patent P 31 28 749 to provide a plastic coating for the wires in interproximal dental brushes so that galvanic contacts of the wire segments with fillings or other sensitive parts of teeth be avoided. As to cleaning brushes, it is further known to sheathe the wires with a closed plastic coating so as to prevent any damages to the objects to be cleaned by bare wire sections. Ultimately, it is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,554 for mascara brushes that the wire segments are provided with a smooth plastic coating in order to discontinue the strict geometry in bristle tip distribution caused by the twisting of the wires and to obtain as uniform as possible a tip distribution over the jacket face.